emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8473 (10th May 2019)
Plot Moira has spent the night at Keepers Cottage looking after Victoria. Victoria tries to put off going to the police station although Moira reminds her the sooner she does, the sooner Lee faces the consequences. An emotional David leaves Jacob a voicemail asking him to come home so they can talk. Priya doesn't understand why David hasn't involved the police yet and questions what kind of father he is. Billy and Ellis head out to dispose of the knife used to stab Ellis. When Belle requests time off from the vets to visit Zak and Lisa, Charity tells Vanessa she needs to make sure it happens. At the police station, DS Parker explains the process of taking her statement to Victoria. Before Victoria goes into the interview room, Moira assures her she can so this. As Billy and Ellis walk through the woods, Ellis tells his brother this better be the last time he carries a knife. They pair agree to put the past behind them then Billy then throws the knife in the river. At the Woolpack, Chas, Diane, Aaron, Bear and Charity are beginning to get suspicious about Victoria's continued absence from work as well as Moira's presence at Keepers Cottage. Belle and Lydia appear in the pub and announce Zak and Lisa are coming home tomorrow for good. Jacob listens to David's voicemail but he quickly hides his phone when Maya returns to their hotel room. Maya informs Jacob she's got them a phone with a prepaid sim, so they should be untraceable if they turn off their old phones. Jacob explains he was hoping to call David but Maya states it's too dangerous as the police will be onto them by now. In the interview room, a teary Victoria relays the details of her attack to DS Parker. Afterward, Victoria inquires if she'll see a doctor but DS Parker explains a physical exam won't be necessary as too much time has passed to gather forensic samples. Victoria questions how she can prove Lee raped her without evidence. DS Parker explains she'll get forensics to have a look in her bedroom as there could still be some evidence left even though she's thrown away the sheets. DS Parker also advises Victoria to do an STD and pregnancy test to rule them out. David, Leyla, Tracy and Priya attempt to track down Jacob. When David suggests maybe Liv could help, Leyla reveals Liv knew about Jacob and Maya and was blackmailing them because of it. A worked-up David heads straight over to the Mill to confront Liv. Liv apologises for not saying anything but explains she was angry and wanted Maya to suffer. David asks Liv to phone Jacob as he hopes Jacob might answer her calls. As Pete loads his belongings into the back of his truck, Rhona begs for the chance to try to work things through but Pete drives off without a word which leaves Rhona fearing there's no coming back from this. At Butlers Farm, Victoria receives a call from the GUM clinic to arrange an appointment on Monday. Afterward, Moira hands Victoria a pregnancy test. The Dingles decide to have a shindig at Wishing Well Cottage to celebrate Zak and Lisa's homecoming despite Charity's best efforts to put he kibosh on the idea. Diane and Aaron are confused to find police outside Keepers Cottage. When Moira and Victoria drive into the village, Diane knocks on the car window and questions what's going on. Jacob answers Liv's call. Liv gets Jacob to promise not to hang up the phone then passes it to David. David assures Jacob he's in not trouble and the police haven't been called before apologising for what he said yesterday and promising Jacob he still loves him. Jacob also apologises but insists he and Maya can't help it that they feel in love. David claims to be getting his head around that then asks to meet Jacob face-to-face. Jacob is unsure but agrees. After hanging up, David vows to get Jacob back even if it kills him. When Robert arrives at Keepers Cottage, an emotional Victoria breaks the news to him, Diane and Aaron that she was raped and now she's pregnant then breaks down in Moira's arms. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *DS Parker - Rosina Carbone Locations *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, hall and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown police station *Unknown woods *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Unknown hotel *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes